


Like I'm Drowning

by hunterfightersurvivor



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Genre: AOS, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - Freeform, Agents of SHIELD, Drowning, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, post 3x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunterfightersurvivor/pseuds/hunterfightersurvivor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz can't breathe. <br/>Post 3x05.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like I'm Drowning

Sometimes, I feel like I'm still drowning. Like I'm still trapped there, at the bottom of the ocean. I gasp for air, take deep breaths, but all it does is make it worse - like there's a fire, searing through my lungs. 

It wasn't always this way. For a while there, after the accident, I felt like I could actually breathe. Finally - after everything we'd suffered, alone and together, we had a chance. I could see life breathing into the flames which had been kindling for what felt like a lifetime. 

And then nothing. As quick as it came, the flames extinguished and I felt like I was suffocating, back at the bottom of the ocean. 

But I will always love her. Even if it kills me.


End file.
